wildhogsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild Hogs
Wild Hogs is a 2007 action-adventure comedy film starring Tim Allen, John Travolta, Martin Lawrence and William H. Macy. It was released nationwide in the United States and Canada on March 2, 2007, though preview film screenings were held in select areas on February 24, 2007. Plot Doug Madsen (Allen), Woody Stevens (Travolta), Bobby Davis (Lawrence) and Dudley Frank (Macy) are four middle-aged suburban men in Cincinnati who find themselves frustrated with the pace of daily life and lack of adventure. Doug is a dentist who cannot seem to relate to his son Billy (Dominic Janes). Dudley is a computer programmer who is afraid to talk to women. Bobby is a plumber who dreams to one day write a how-to book on the subject of plumbing, but is made to work at The Firm by his wife Karen (Tichina Arnold). Woody is a rich lawyer who is married to a supermodel. When Woody finds out his wife is divorcing him and leaving him bankrupt, he suggests going on a motorcycle road trip to California. Doug says to his family that he can't go because he cannot leave work. This leads his wife to say that he may be right and that the trip may not be right for a man his age. Doug is insulted by the idea of this insinuating that she thinks he is "lame". He tries to prove he is not by eating what he wants to eat, despite the fact he has high LDL. He goes into what the doctor calls a "catecholamine-induced supra-ventricular tachyarrhythmia" (stress-induced panic attack). While in the hospital, Doug talks with his wife, who convinces him to go on the trip. After the first day's ride, the men lose their tent when Dudley accidentally throws gas onto the burning tent (thinking it was water). They are forced to all sleep on an air mattress that was spared because Bobby was too slow to blow it up and get it in the tent when they made camp. The next morning the men encounter a gay highway patrolman (John C. McGinley) who is jealous of them on their trip and "threatens" to charge them with lewd behavior. The men go on and stop at a lake where they go skinny dipping, but they are interrupted by a family who stop to swim, but leave in horror when the men are revealed to be naked. The are then joined by the same patrolman, but escape. Stopping for fuel and food at a roadside bar, the men meet the Del Fuego gang, headed by the tough biker Jack (Ray Liotta) who recognizes the four men as "posers" and takes Dudley's bike. After riding a short distance away, Woody, disgraced by what just transpired, says they should go back and get Dudley's bike. The others refuse, so Woody walks back alone, steals the bike and cuts the fuel lines on the gang's bikes. He quickly drives back to the Wild Hogs, claiming that all he did was threaten to sue the Del Fuegos. The group continues on towards the Pacific. The Del Fuegos realize what has happened and try to go after the Wild Hogs, but after their bikes stall, Jack accidentally drops his cigarette onto the line of fluid from where Woody cut the gas lines of the bikes. This causes a chain reaction that blows up the bar. Because Woody is hesitant to stop for gas after he saw the bar explode when he looked in his rear-view mirror, the Wild Hogs end up running out of gas. The four end up in Madrid, New Mexico where they are mistaken for members of the Del Fuego group when they quickly grab pitchers of beer they haven't ordered and start guzzling them. Recovering from their thirst, they learn the Del Fuegos regularly terrorize the town, but the police force, which has very little training and no guns, can't do anything. The four men re-evaluate their lives, especially when Doug, Woody, and Bobby do a "bull-slap" which ends up being painful for two of them and Dudley falls for Maggie (Marisa Tomei), the owner of the local diner. Eventually, the four men are spotted and the Del Fuegos come to get their revenge. The two Del Fuegos call Jack and tell him the Wild Hogs are in Madrid ("I like Madrid. The ground's soft enough to bury them in!" says Jack) Bobby, believing that they are safe because of what Woody told them, squirts the two men with ketchup and mustard. The two Del Fuego scouts do not fight, because Jack told them not to hurt the Wild Hogs until he arrived. The Wild Hogs are proclaimed heroes. The next day, the entire team of Del Fuegos shows up in Madrid. Woody reveals what happened at the Del Fuego bar and the truth behind his need to take the trip, upsetting the others. After the Del Fuegos threaten to burn Maggie's diner, Dudley stands up to the gang, but is captured. The others join Dudley, with Doug declaring that they aren't going to run, but are going to fight. They are easily outmatched by the Del Fuegos and are beat up badly, holding up against them to keep them busy Bobby accidentally punching Woody in the face. The townspeople arrive and threaten the Del Fuegos, when Damien Blade (Peter Fonda), Jack's father and the founder of the Del Fuegos, arrives. Blade tells Jack that the bar was nothing but an insurance scam, and orders his son to leave town. Doug and Bobby's wives arrive, and the two finally learn to relate to their families. Bobby finally stands up to his wife and tells her that he is tired of her being controlling over him, and she apologizes for it. The Wild Hogs reach the West coast soon after and it ends when they get sidetracked by Dudley nearly wiping out, and crash into a tandem surfboard. During the credits, the Del Fuegos get a new bar after the Wild Hogs contacted Extreme Makeover: Home Edition to build it. Cast * Tim Allen as Doug Madsen * John Travolta as Woody Stevens * Martin Lawrence as Bobby Davis * William H. Macy as Dudley Frank * Ray Liotta as Jack * Marisa Tomei as Maggie * Kevin Durand as Red * M. C. Gainey as Murdock * Jill Hennessy as Kelly Madsen * Dominic Janes as Billy Madsen * Tichina Arnold as Karen Davis * Stephen Tobolowsky as Charley * Jason Sklar as Deputy Earl Dooble * Randy Sklar as Deputy Buck Dooble * Drew Sidora as Haley Davis * Cymfenee as Claire Davis * Margaret Travolta as Dana * Victor Izay as Mr. Putnam * Paul Teutul, Sr. as Himself * Paul Teutul, Jr. as Himself * Michael Hitchcock as Kent * Drew Pinsky as Doctor * John C. McGinley as Gay Highway Patrolman * Cynthia Frost as Mrs. Putnam * Stephanie Skewes as Selma * Kyle Gass as Kyle * Shane Baumel as Toby * Peter Fonda as Damien Blade * Ty Pennington as Himself * Dill Winston as Michael Travolta and Macy had previously worked together in the 1998 American drama film, A Civil Action.